Polymers based on alkylenedioxythiophene are materials used in electrochromics as many have the ability to change color from blue to colorless. Another advantage is that some alkylenedioxythiophene monomers can be prepared in one step from commercially available 3,4-dimethoxythiophene. 3,4-Ethylenedioxythiophene (EDOT) polymerizes oxidatively to produce polyEDOT having the ability to transition from deep blue to sky blue upon oxidation with a photopic contrast of approximately fifty percent. Higher photopic contrast and a more colorless bleached state is obtained by incorporation of an additional methylene unit into the EDOT repeat unit with 3,4-propylenedioxythiophene (ProDOT).
Known conjugated polymers do not transition from a green to a colorless state, although some are known to transition through a green color.
There remains a continuing need in the art for new materials having electrochemical properties not yet achieved in known materials.